Hail Lord Baby!
by Kawaii Amethist
Summary: A tale of four families' humble beginnings.


Hail Lord Baby!  
  
"Hail Ilpalazzo!" Energetically shouts Excel, bouncing up and down. Suddenly she remembers a pending doom in her stomach and crashes down on her back, wiggling in pain. "Oh.Excel has once again forgotten she is as a fat as a beached whale, a whale which is beached upon the wet sanding, unaware of the fishermen approaching with their sharp long knives, ready to turn them into an illegal banquet which the international community will frown upon!!!"  
  
Hyatt coughs up a dribble of blood, as she had been defeated by gravity long before Excel, and is now wheezing on the cold ground.  
  
Ilpalazzo raises an eyebrow. "Agents Excel and Hyatt, I couldn't help but notice your lack of energy these past several months, care to explain yourselves."  
  
Excel lifts herself to her knees, puffing and panting, holding her enlarged stomach. "Your Excel has been trying to be her most energetic.but since she has been carrying the child of her Lord Ilpalazzo, the weight has been a downer when she tries to jump around and walk in general! In fact her ankles are so swollen she is beginning to look like Doraemon!"  
  
He crosses his legs, sighing, "Excel, we have spoken about this, we do not discuss our marriage, nor act like we are outside of work hours, for the sake of ACROSS. In a perfect society work and relationships are separate, understand?"  
  
Excel tears up as the baby takes a kick at her intestines. "Ahhhh! Excel understands, Lord Ilpalazzo! But the baby doesn't!"  
  
Hyatt shakily opens her hand, a scrunched up note tumbling from it, landing by Ilpalazzo. He picks it up, unravelling it for a look.  
  
- - - - - - - - -  
  
Hyatt's Today List  
  
*Buy more medicine  
  
*Pick up dry cleaning *Hail Lord Ilpalazzo *Die 376 times *Look at baby prams *Insist for maternity leave or Toru-Anata will come down and insist for me  
  
- - - - - - - - -  
  
Ilpalazzo looks down at them. "If you two wanted maternity leave, why didn't you just put in a request?"  
  
Excel scratches her head dumbly, "Excel did not think of that, sir! Excel is such an idi-bidi-etto! Ahhh, the baby's attacking Excel again! Stop, stop, stop! She will cut off baby's food supply if she hurts Excel again!"  
  
"Request granted, Agent Hyatt, and to you too Agent Excel," says Ilpalazzo, stamping a document that just appeared in his hand, "Dismissed, see you two in six months."  
  
Ilpalazzo's casual look transformed into that of love and worry. He rushed to Excel, helping her to her knees, ignoring the dying Hyatt. "Excel my love, are you ok? Is there anything I can do for you?"  
  
Excel snuggling into her husband, whimpering, "Oh, my Lord Ilpalazzo, your Excel is in such pain. She's not sure she'll be able to hold up for the next month!"  
  
"Just one more month and the child will be born within a month, and then your pain will over my dear Excel," he assured her tenderly, holding her close.  
  
Hyatt's body went limp.  
  
~@@@~  
  
Iwata sighed lovingly as he looked at a picture of Misaki on his desk. "I can't wait till she can return to work, it just isn't the same without my sweet Mrs. Iwata here." A volt of electricity suddenly surged through his system. He fell back, writhing in pain.  
  
{It's almost like she's in the room,} said Sumiyoshi, watching his co- worker fry.  
  
"Excellent, my thought-control device is working perfectly," came Shioji, studying the writhing Iwata. "It sure was nice of Matsuya to volunteer her accidental husband."  
  
Watanabe grumbled, trying to stay focussed on his paper work, "Do you idiots mind keeping it down? Some of us actually would like to get some work done!"  
  
{With Matsuya gone, we've been given more work load,} sighs Sumiyoshi, {But at least we're paid more.}  
  
Watanabe rested his head on his hand, "I don't care about getting more money, I'm more concerned about taking care of my fragile, and VERY pregnant wife. She is seven months pregnant after all."  
  
"I heard she had a miscarriage," coughed Iwata, eyes spinning.  
  
Watanabe threw a paperweight at his head, growling, "I'll have you know that was a doctor's error!"  
  
"But there's been 53 of them at last count," cuts in Shioji, as he ponders, "Do doctors make these many errors for one pregnancy in this day and age?" A bolder swiftly lands on his head.  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
{I think I'll be silent on this, there may be an avalanche next. Hmm.I wonder how my wife's doing.}  
  
~@@@~  
  
Mrs. Sumiyoshi beats rugs with her rod. "Puchuu!"  
  
~@@@~  
  
- - - - -  
  
Author-Chan: OK.um.this fic won't be 13 instalments or as epic as the last, this is just something I felt like doing to pass time. It'll deal with love and pregnancy within the Excel Saga world. So we're clear, Excel is 8 months along, Hyatt 7, Puchuu (well, we'll get to that later =^^=) and Misaki is also 8 months. Remember, I love your comments, and hey, if you loved the last fic, I'd love fan art. I've also done some pics, if you'd like them, e-mail me and I'll send them along. 


End file.
